Viaje en tren
by LadyKorrasami
Summary: Era una noche fría y llovía. Korra maldecía su monótona vida mientras entraba al tren dispuesta a dejarse llevar, cuando un par de ojos verdes la convencieron de que no todo estaba perdido. Mini historia que nos enseña que hasta el vagón de tren más gris es el lugar perfecto para volver a creer. Asami/Korra.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Es todo.

 **Viaje en tren**

Fue una noche oscura. Con las manos en los bolsillos, en un intento vano por mantenerlas calientes iba yo, atravesando calles y calles de oscuridad; lentamente, como si no tuviera prisa. Extendí el brazo y miré el reloj, las 9:15. Un suspiro salió de mis labios y apreté el paso mientras me abrazaba yo sola sobre la ropa. El viento de Noviembre hería mi rostro con heladas y húmedas caricias, haciéndome temblar y arrugar dolorosamente la nariz. El lugar era solitario, aún de día. Ignoro a las pocas personas, intentando concentrar la vista en mis pies, que torpemente me dirigían por el estrecho camino de tierra que surgía del camellón central de una de las calles menos ilustres de la ciudad. Árboles, autos, algo de ruido aquí y allá, y nada que pudiera sacarme de mis pensamientos. Mis pies se detienen y observo: el tren. Y siguiendo la rutina diaria entro en la estación, aliviada de dejar el frío y el camino; una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro entumecido y la tristeza se apodera de mí mientras revuelvo mi bolsillo buscando monedas.

Los viajeros de tren siempre me parecerán criaturas curiosas. Sobre todo de noche, cuando esa sensación de soledad, casi visible se apodera de ellos, y todos, solidarios se protegen, viajando en el mismo vagón, siendo testigos de las mismas historias noche tras noche.  
Cerca de mí, con la mirada baja, un joven lee poesía. Sus lentes cubren la mitad de su rostro y sus labios se mueven formando palabras que nunca dirá en voz alta; su aspecto infantil y el mechón rizado sobre su frente me hacen gracia, como esos niños que juegan a ser hombres sin saber en el lío en que se meten. A la izquierda, un hombre calvo se ha quedado dormido después de un largo día de trabajo; sus ropas sucias y el enorme tatuaje sobre su cabeza hacen que los demás le vean mal, mientras él, inconsciente de lo que ocurre, pasa su parada sin darse cuenta. Frente a él, viaja una joven cuya belleza difícilmente tiene comparación. Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda contrastan con el resto del vagón, que parece haberse quedado sin colores ante ese par de orbes. Una lágrima baja por su rostro y desaparece tras un manotazo rápido, mientras su mirada furtiva recorre el lugar buscando algún testigo del insignificante incidente. Mis ojos miran rápidamente hacia la ventana; afuera el mundo sigue siendo frío y gris, y gruesos nubarrones anuncian que además, está a punto de llover.

Desde siempre había tenido la costumbre de vigilar a los pasajeros del tren y fabricar sus vidas en mi cabeza. Vidas en donde siempre estaban felices, o tenían mucho dinero, o una familia que los estaba esperando en casa. Ahora la ventana me devolvía un reflejo que apenas reconocí. No quería mirarme a los ojos, sabía bien que unas profundas ojeras los enmarcaban, producto de las pocas horas de sueño y la rutina. Mi cabello enmarañado delataba el largo día que había tenido y mi expresión, completamente neutra había estado ahí más tiempo del que podía recordar.  
¿Cuál es mi historia? Probablemente no tenga una. Nada distintivo hay en mí. Mis ojos vuelven a posarse en todos los pasajeros, intentando en vano encontrarme. Mi reflejo ahora se ve difuso en la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover.

Una parada. Otra, otra; y el vagón también se va quedando solo. El hombre de la izquierda despertó y echó a correr fuera del tren. El poeta de lentes ha desaparecido y la joven ahora mira un punto fijo en el vacío. ¿Cuál era su historia? Durante varios minutos me devané los sesos intentando imaginarla feliz. No podía apartar la vista de ella; sus ojos verdes parecían no tener fondo, sus gruesos labios rojos temblaban ligeramente como una rosa abriendo sus pétalos al frío de la mañana, su piel era suave (al menos en mi cabeza), y contrastaba enormemente con la suciedad a su alrededor. Ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, donde vagos y drogadictos dormitaban en los pasillos de las estaciones, donde las calles eran oscuras y las casas frías. No. Ella debería estar lejos de ahí. En un hogar caliente, rodeada de mucha gente que la amaba; seguramente también podría tener un coche bonito y no tendría que viajar en ese horrible tren nunca más. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la imagen de ella sonriendo no llegaba a mi cabeza, como si no conociera ese gesto. Ella, que era lo más parecido que yo había visto a un ángel no merecía estar así; en un tren, derramando lágrimas por algún bastardo que no la había sabido querer, o por un trabajo que no le dieron, o vaya a saber Raava por qué. Mi gesto ahora se contraía en una expresión de frustración cuando otra lágrima descendió por su mejilla.  
"Bien, eso no se va a quedar así", me decía mientras cruzaba lentamente el vagón hacia su dirección. Con cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más y más fuerte, como queriendo salir del pecho y solucionar el problema él mismo.  
-¿Estás bien?- murmuré por lo bajo mientras me inclinaba frente a ella para quedar a su altura. Sus manos se apartaron de su rostro rápidamente, como si con ello pudiera borrar toda evidencia de su llanto.  
-Claro, yo….bien, estoy bien- alcancé a escuchar antes de que ella callara de pronto para mirarme directo a los ojos en un acto que me desarmó. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero ella había dejado de llorar y yo había olvidado hasta mi nombre. Mi corazón latía loco dentro de mí y recordé que hacía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba. Agradecí mentalmente por mi monótona vida y mi rutina, que un día maldije y ahora me ponía frente a ella, que también parecía haber olvidado cómo hablar.  
-Korra- dije de pronto recordando mi nombre y extendiendo una mano que ella tomó. Su boca se abrió para responder un segundo antes de que ella saltara de su asiento.

 _"Estación del sur"_

Una voz robótica anunciaba la llegada del tren a una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, y ella, soltando mi mano como si mi toque de pronto le quemara se dirigió a la puerta más cercana donde algunos pasajeros se empujaban para salir. Antes de irse, giró la cabeza para verme y sonrió.

-Gracias Korra- y se perdió entre la multitud

…

La siguiente es mi parada y me acerco a la salida. La sonrisa triste vuelve a mí mientras salgo del tren, donde los viajeros siguen su camino, como condenados que noche tras noche van hacia un destino que no quieren, y yo, con las manos en los bolsillos me alejo hacia el mío, con pasos lentos para no llegar

...

HOLA HOLAAAAA… (ahh, cómo extrañé escribir)

Muy buenas noches gente, soy algo nueva dentro de esta categoría, y hoy tengo el segundo one shot que algunos usuarios me convencieron de subir. A ellos, muchísimas gracias, son la razón del porqué me desvelé para cumplir con mi promesa de terminar hoy xD

Al resto, bueno, no hay mucho que decir al respecto. Esta mini historia antecede a otra que estoy escribiendo, basada en una de mis canciones favoritas en el mundo e inspirada en una de las parejas que más me gusta dentro del fandom de fanfic. Saben que sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos por mí, así que ya lo saben :3


End file.
